Adieu
by Enelye
Summary: Traduction de "Adiós" par Esfinge. L'immortalité peut être un fardeau lorsqu'il n'est pas possible de la partager.


Bonjour !  
Voilà une nouvelle traduction, et pour ma première concernant ce fandom, et bien ce sera de l'espagnol.

Auteur : Esfinge  
Titre original : Adiós  
Bêta : Sayuri-geisha

NdA : Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de Tolkien, je digresse seulement à partir de son travail. J'avais écris ce drabble il y a pas mal de temps, et je l'avais publié sous un autre pseudo. Aujourd'hui, je fais du rangement sur mes comptes, et je le publie ici pour qu'il ne disparaisse pas.

NdT : C'est la première fois que je m'attaque à ce fandom, qui m'a toujours fait un peu peur (si si... quand je vois la qualité de certaines fanfictions LotR, ça me fait me sentir toute, toute petite). Bref, le thème de l'immortalité d'Arwen m'a toujours touché, je voulais vraiment traduire un OS là-dessus, donc le voici ! Et bien sûr, j'ai prévenu l'auteur que je réalisais cette traduction.  
J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Adieu.

L'air est saturé d'humidité, les oiseaux volent bas, l'orage menace. A l'horizon brille encore la fière silhouette de la Cité Blanche. Autrefois chaleureuse et magnifique à mes yeux, elle me semble aujourd'hui sombre et froide. Elle a perdu son cœur comme j'ai perdu le mien, et ensemble nous pleurons sur notre solitude.

Le silence.

Les feuilles séchées sont légèrement portées par la froide brise d'automne. Les puissants chênes et les hauts saules succombent, vaincus, avant l'arrivée de la nouvelle saison. Les fleurs fanées recouvrent le chemin que j'emprunte.

Seule et sans but.

Le vent augmente à chacun de mes pas, indomptable et cruel, étranger à ma douleur, tandis que les branches nues des arbres sacrés ondulent et se tordent sous sa force. Sa plainte est ténue et faible, reflétant le cri silencieux de mon âme perdue.

Abandonnée.

La grande main de Mandos me fuit, esquivant mes appels, ignorant le cri de mon esprit mutilé, me rejetant et me condamnant à errer sur cette terre à laquelle je n'appartiens plus. La Mort, si charitable avec les hommes, les recueillant dans son manteau de paix, me repousse alors que mon seul espoir est à l'arrivée.

Sans espoir.

La malédiction de ma race me pèse, me rappelant le sacrifice que j'ai accepté de faire, il y a des années : une vie éternelle, un supplice infini alors que mes rêves se sont évanouis quand tu es parti. Le lien qui m'unissait à toi m'étouffe depuis que tu en as rompu une partie. Et j'avance sans ta chaleur, sans ton souffle, sans ta présence.

Toi, mon mortel.

Les dernières ombres de la ville disparaissent derrière les montagnes. Je m'éloigne de mon foyer, car mon cœur ne peut pas rester là où nous avons passé tant d'années ensemble, heureux. Mon âme était toujours avec toi, dans chaque respiration et chaque bataille, chaque maladie, jusqu'à ce que tu me laisses. Et maintenant, je n'ai nulle part où aller car il n'existe aucun endroit où je peux échapper à mon destin. Mon rêve est arrivé à sa fin, et je comprends qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une chimère.

Toi, mon roi.

Je maudis les hommes pour leur éphémère existence. Je me maudis pour la mienne, pérenne. Je te maudis pour m'avoir abandonnée sur cette terre sans conseil ni espoir, seule avec ton souvenir. Je sais que je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier. D'interminables années à errer sans but afin de racheter ma faute, ce doit être ma punition pour t'avoir aimé.

Les rayons d'Anar se perdent derrière l'horizon, emportant avec eux toutes mes illusions. Le mystérieux Isilme se lève, mélancolique et triste, brillant solennellement sur les vastes terres du Gondor. Sa pâle lumière est ton adieu.

Adieu, mon roi.

Ton souvenir sera mon éternelle punition.

* * *

NdT : Comme d'habitude, l'original est dans mes favoris, n'hésitez pas à aller voir et à laisser une review. Si vous avez des fanfictions anglaises ou espagnoles que vous aimeriez me voir traduire, ce sera avec plaisir? La liste de mes fandoms favoris est sur mon profil.  
Ma prochaine traduction sera très probablement du GoT. A la prochaine :)


End file.
